An automobile is an important traffic means in the modern society. It is a good thing to buy and own a new car. However, almost all the car owners have the bothersome problem of guarding the car against theft. Currently, there are various types of auto anti-theft systems available in the market, and these anti-theft systems generally produce a deterrent effect by emitting a warning sound at the instant the car is invaded by a thief. With the development in electronic technology, the new generation of auto anti-theft systems provides diversified functions, such as interrupting fuel supply and/or disconnecting power supply when the car is invaded. Some auto anti-theft systems even include Bluetooth signal transmission function or satellite positioning function to completely stop theft.
The currently available auto anti-theft systems are different in their performance and effect. The auto anti-theft systems and remote-controlled power locks in early stages are generally controlled using a remote controller. However, a handle-mount pushbutton has been developed as part of an original anti-theft system for some advanced cars. A user may conveniently push the pushbutton on the door handle when he or she grips the door handle to open or close the car door to release or enable the auto anti-theft system without pressing the remote controller which put in the pocket. The auto anti-theft system with the handle-mount pushbutton is therefore a convenient, advanced, and humanized design.
With the auto anti-theft system having a handle-mount pushbutton, the user needs only to put the remote controller in a pocket without pressing it. When the user wants to get on his or her car, he or she needs only to push the pushbutton on the door handle, and the auto anti-theft system automatically wakens up a main controller in the car to send a signal and proceed with code matching with the remote controller in the user's pocket or carried by the user. When the code matching is successful, the anti-theft system is automatically released and the car door is unlocked. On the other hand, when the user gets off the car and closes the car door, he or she needs only to push the pushbutton on the door handle to enable the auto anti-theft system. It is not necessary to take out and operate the remote controller.
When it is desired to additionally mount this type of anti-theft system on a car, the car door or the door handle must be drilled for mounting the pushbutton, or a new handle must be used to replace the old one. Moreover, since there are too many different brands and versions of cars, it is uneconomical to develop a large quantity of handle with pushbuttons for each different car. And, most car owners are not willing to drill holes on their new cars for mounting the pushbutton.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an auto anti-theft system with door-mount wireless remote-control pushbutton that may be mounted on all types of cars without the need of drilling holes or wiring the pushbutton to the control unit.